Tails and Cosmo collection
by Torn Fox
Summary: Tails and Cosmo are reunited, the only challenge left is their shyness and several strange events.
1. Chapter 1

Tails was overjoyed because right before him was the girl he'd fallen so madly in love with, her name was Cosmo. "I can't believe it." he quietly said to himself, he'd taken care of the seed quite well and over the course of six months it had turned into a beautiful flower, that had not moments ago turned into his only love. "Tails? Is that you?" she asked, Tails couldn't hold himself back any longer and embraced her in a hug, "I missed you so much Cosmo! I'm sorry that I pulled the trigger please don't be angry at me!" he pleaded while stepping away from her.

Cosmo was shocked that Tails thought she'd be angry at him, "It's okay Tails, i'm not angry. Actually i'm happy to see you again." she sweetly told him while returning the hug. "If anyone should be sorry it should be me. I made you pull the trigger." Cosmo couldn't hold her emotions in any longer and burst into tears. Tails gave her a friendly hug to calm her down, "Shh...it's okay Cosmo, what matters is that we're both okay now. We can start over without the Metarex interfering." he said while patting her back. "T-Tails, how long was I..." she began while stepping back, Tails immeduatly realized what she was asking and replied with, "Erm, about six months." her eyes widened at that and she cried even louder. Tails brought her over to the couch and sat her down, "Cosmo, please stop crying. I can't stand to see you upset." he told her in a caring voice while sitting down next to her.

Cosmo looked at him and said, "I'll try Tails, for you i'll try." the last part of her sentence made Tails confused, "What do you mean by for me?" he asked. Comso realized what she'd said and blushed, "Oh, um...nothing Tails. I just, uh..." Cosmo began, but Tails realizeed he'd embarrased her and told her, "if you don't want to tell me you don't have too."

She looked at him with a smile and said, "Thanks Tails, but where will I sleep for tonight?" the question hit the little fox like a ton of bricks. "Um, I only have one bed so one of us will have to sleep on the couch." he said nervously, "I'll sleep on the couch since it's your house Tails, let me just get some-" Cosmo began, but Tails cut her off with, "No Cosmo. I want you to take my bed for tonight, I can sleep on the couch for at least one night." while walking over to the closet and pulling out some spare blankets to cover himself with, if it was summer or spring he'd just use his fur, but during the winter it got extremely cold in his house.

"But Tails, I don't want you to put yourself down for me," Cosmo told him in a concerend voice, "i've got an idea, we can both sleep in your bed, that way we're equal in treatment." she finished, Tails blushed at the idea of sleeping with her, but there was no other option. "O-Okay then, if you say so." he said while walking up the stairs to his room, Comso wasn't far behind. He walked over to the bed and climbed in, Cosmo climbed in on the other side and Tails noticed she was shivering. "Cosmo, are you okay?" Cosmo let out a scream of fear and shot upwards in bed, breathing quickly and she started crying. "Tails, it was awful." she cried inbetween her sobs, Tails put an arm around her and asked what had happened, "i had one of the worst nightmares ever, you were there but you hated me, constantly beating me and calling me names." she couldn't continue to talk about it and burid her head in her pillow. Tails was clearly concerned, he thaought to himself, 'i can't let her think i'd ever hurt her, well maybe I can calm her down.' he moved his tails around her waist and chest, suprising her greatly, 'What's he doing?' she thought. "It's okay Cosmo, it was only a dream and you know the real me would never hurt you in any way. I really care about you and will do whatever it takes, starting tomorrow, to make you feel at home here." Tails assured her.

"Thank you Tails, you're too kind to me." she told him while hugging him back, soon after she peacefully fell asleep with Tails, both remained in the embrace throughout the night. And just before he fell asleep, a smile spread across Tails' face, he was with the one he loved and this time no-one would separate them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention that in the last chapter three hours had passed before Cosmo woke up from her nightmare, sorry XD**

Tails slowly opened his eyes, "That was an amazing dream...too bad it wasn't rea-" he began to say, but noticed Cosmo was really there, and it hadn't been a dream, "So, it wasn't a dream." he told himself. He got out of bed and walked downstairs, "What would she like for brekfast?" Tails said to himself, he looked in the pantry and found he was out of food, he'd been so occupied with taking care of Cosmo's seed he'd hardly ever gotten to eat. Knowing he'd need food to feed both himself and Cosmo, Tails got out a notepad and wrote down where he'd gone and when he'd be back.

"Okay, time to go." he said while opening the front door, immediatly thinking he'd gone insane. The snow from last night was gone and in it's place was green grass and flowers, "What? This can't be right." he said while rubbing his eyes, but the grass and flowers remained where they were. Tails remembered something similar happening on planet Breezy when Cosmo stepped on the snowy ground, "Weird, Cosmo hasn't been outside yet." he said while walking down the path that led to town, along the way he saw a bright object fall from the sky an land in the mountain range. "That was strange, but then again what isn't these days." Tails said while continuing on his way.

Not far away however, a blue hedgehog was running through the forest, he leapt up to the top of a tree and looked out across the vast plains. "Strange, I bet Eggman's behind this and-huh?" he began to say, but noticed Tails walking happily along the path with a smile on his face. "The snow can wait, this is even stranger." he said while running up to the young fox in a blue blur.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails shouted to get his attention, it worked and the famous blue blur appeared in front of his long time friend. "Yo Tails! Why are you suddenly so happy? Yesterday you were weeping over Cosmo." Sonic asked him, Tails had overlooked the fact that if he told him the truth Sonic would think he'd gone insane. "Oh that, um...well I finally moved on, but she'll always be close to me." he said, Sonic bought the lie and ran off in another blur of blue. "That was close, I hope I can keep this secret until Cosmo's ready to see them again." he told himself while continuing on his way.

Back at Tails' house however, Cosmo was just waking up, she yawned and said, "Good morning Tails. Tails?" Cosmo noticed the door was open and walked downstairs. She looked in the kitchen, expecting to find him making brekfast and was dissapointed to see he wasn't there. "Hm?" she stated while noticing the note that he'd left her, when she read it she noticed there was faded writing underneath the darker, more visible writing. "He must have written something and erased it." Cosmo decided. She walked over to the couch and sat down, only a few minutes later the dorrbell rang, "Tails, it's me and Amy. We brought you some gifts to make you feel better." Cream's voice called through the door. Comso didn't respond and began to panic, "What do I do? If they find me before i'm ready to see them again they may think i'm a ghost, or worse." she said to herself. "Tails open up!" Amy demanded while pounding on the door, causing Cosmo's panic to rise. She tried her best to imitate Tails' voice and called back with, "Leave it on the doorstep, i'm, uh...in the shower." thankfully they bought it and left the gifts on the doorstep. Cosmo lied down on the couch and was relieved that they'd left without qusetion, "I hope Tails gets back soon." Cosmo said to herself.

Meanwhile, Tails had just finished shopping and was on his way home, "I hope Cosmo likes my suprise." he told himself, he'd gotten her a boquet of flowers since the last time he'd checked the calender (Yesterday) it had been February and the day before Valentine's day. As he walked he came across Amy and Cream, "Hey guys!" he called out to them, "Tails? Aren't you supposed to be in the shower?" Amy asked him. "What do you mean, I was at the store getting brekfast." he replied in confusion, "But you said yourself that you were in the shower." Cream told him, "Chao chao." Cheese stated in Chao language. "Then someone's in your house. Let's get em!" Amy shouted while pulling out her hammer and charging towards his house, but Tails got in her way and said, "Wait! I'll take care of it, I don't want my door getting broken by your hammer." Amy and Cream tried to protest but Tails won the argument eventually.

When he returned home he opened the door to find Cosmo asleep on the couch, he smiled at the sight and put his food away in the pantry being careful as to not wake her. "Mhm... yes i'd like some of..." Comso said in her sleep, causing Tails to look over in curiousity. "What's she thinking of?" he said to himself, trying to figure out what she was dreaming of. Eventually he gave up and made two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast which he placed on the table for when she woke up, "Now, time to get her awake."

Tails walked over to his sleeping love and gently shook her, "Wake up Cosmo, brekfast." he said to her, "Huh? Oh, good morning Tails." Cosmo said with a smile. "Come on, brekfast is ready." Tails said while taking her hand and walking her to the table, "Tails, you didn't have to do this." Cosmo said while sitting at the table. Tails sat on the opposite side and they both began to eat, Cosmo told him that she thought he was a good cook, which of course made him blush due to his shyness. "Hold on, one more thing." Tails said while walking over to the counter and opening one of the cabinets, he pulled out the boquet of flowers and walked over to her. He said, "Happy valentine's day." while handing her the flowers.

Cosmo was suprised to say the least, "T-Tails, are those for me?" she asked while thinking this was a joke. Tails nodded and the two smiled at each other, that is until something smashed through the window and hit Tails in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the floor unconcious.


	3. Chapter 3

Cosmo kneeled over Tails' body, "Tails! Wake up!" she shouted while shaking his body in a desprate attempt to wake him. She then looked at what hit him in the first place, "A Chaos Emerald." Cosmo said while picking it up and then immediatly turning her attention back to Tails. She checked to see if he was breathing but found that he'd lost all the air in his lungs from the impact of the Emerald.

"No, I won't let him go." Cosmo then looked for anything she could use to get him to start breathing again, but found no such object. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed. Tails was on the verge of death due to the emrald's sharp point and it's force of impact, Cosmo then remembered something that she'd learned in her basic school onboard the colony, CPR.

"I hope it works." she prayed silently, Cosmo leaned over him and began breathing into his mouth, hoping it would give him enough air to regain conciousness. What she didn't know however was that Tails was inbetween heaven and earth and could only come back if he wanted too.

"So, you're my parents?" Tails asked the two foxes that stood in front of him, one of them wore a blue solider's tunic and the other a purple dress with red trimming, "Yes, we're your parents." Tails was overjoyed to finally meet his parents, but a thought struck him seconds later. "Cosmo!" he shouted while frantically trying to tear away the, strangely perfect, white clouds to find the girl he loved so dearly. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get through the cloud cover, "I can't be dead! It can't be true." Tails was about to burst into tears until a female voice said, "You're not dead yet, but she's trying very hard to bring you back." he turned and saw Cosmo's mother had been the one to speak.

The clouds inbetween his parents and Cosmo's mother turned into a viewing window of his house, it switched to a back view of Cosmo trying to get him to breath again. To save her daughter from embarrasment Earthia made it so Tails couldn't see she was preforming CPR, "What's she doi-" he began to ask. But Earthia cut him off by saying "That's not important, but what is important is you choose to either stay here, or go back to her." Tails became torn between the love of his life, and his own parent that he'd never met until now.

"Can I at least have some answers before I decide?" he asked in a polite manner, Earthia nodded, as did his parents. "Okay, first off i'd like to know how Cosmo came back." Cosmo's mother gave him the answer, "She came back not only because of Chaos Regeneration alone as that wouldn't have worked, but she has, how do I put it...'special' feelings towards you that she has for no-one else."

"What do you mean by special feelings?" Tails demanded, but Earthia simply refused to answer that question. Back in the world of the living however, Cosmo was starting to fear she'd been too late, "Please don't be dead." she sobbed while continuing her CPR, Sonic had been at the door demanding for Tails to open the door and had reached his limit. "That's it! I'm coming in!"

"So, your basically saying I have to choose between going back to Cosmo, or staying here with my parents." Tails clarified, he'd managed to get lots of information due to time moving slower in heaven than in the realm of the living. Earthia nodded and Tails considered his options. If he stayed he'd be with his parents that he'd never met, but would lose Cosmo. Just thinking about losing Cosmo made Tails decide almost instantly, "I'm going to go back to Cosmo." he declared.

The world changed from a white cloudy domain, into darkness due to the fact he'd had his eyes closed after falling unconcious, but Tails couldn't help but think, 'What's touching me?' he should have kept that question unsolved because as soon as he opened his eyes he saw Cosmo was leaning over his body and preforming CPR, and to make matters worse he'd opened his eyes in the middle of her breathing into his mouth. Tails immediatly blushed maximum and thought, 'OH MY GOD!' over and over again.

And when he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Sonic charged through the front door and into the room, stopping and staring at the sight. Cosmo had by now finished her CPR after noticing Tails being alive, but it didn't change the fact Sonic was right there, "Tails, h-how is she here!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the beginning of where the more romantic moments occur, note i'm trying my best at this and i'm not too good at it so please give suggestions if possible, i'd really appreciate it.**

Tails and Cosmo gave each other worried glances while Sonic just stared at what he'd seen before he had spoke, "Well Sonic, you remember the seed?" Tails said to break the silence, he nodded and Tails continued. "She came back through that." Sonic still had a look of shock on his face, eventually he snapped out of it and, with a sly smile he said "So Tails, you enjoy yourself?"

Tails didn't understand at first, but soon realized what Sonic was getting at and blushed uncontrollably as did Cosmo. "W-We're just friends. B-Besides, she was just trying to save my life." Tails insisted, Sonic however knew that he liked Cosmo way more than he let on and decided to try and force the truth out of him. But before he could, there was a knock at the door, Sonic dashed over to it and opened it before Tails or Cosmo could object to his decision. As soon as he opened the door however he was tackled to the ground by none other than Amy, "I've finally got you Sonic! And now you'll never get away from me this ti-" she declared while standing on him, but stopped talking when she noticed Tails underneath Cosmo on the floor (They hadn't gotten the chance to get up yet) she immediatly whipped out her hammer and shouted "IMPOSTER!" while raising her hammer, but luckily Sonic snatched it from her and explained that she'd come back through the seed.

"Well then if that's all, could someone explain why you two are on top of each other!?" Amy demanded, "It's not what it looks like! I got hit by something on the back of my head, and Cosmo saved me by what I think was CPR." Tails explained to the crazy hedgehog while getting up off the floor with Cosmo. "Well this is great! We should go tell everyone you're back Cosmo!" Amy declared enthusiasticly, 'Cosmo can't object if she wants to because of her shy nature, i'll have to step in for her.' Tails thought, "Amy, we should let the others know when Cosmo wants them to know." he told Amy, she was about to object when Cosmo interrupted. "Actually Tails, i'm ready to see the others again." Tails nodded in an understanding manner while blushing in embarassment from making a 'stupid' decision.

They decided to go see Cream first and as they walked Cosmo slowly moved closer to Tails, when she was close enough she asked "Just wondering, but why were you blushing when Sonic asked if you enjoyed yourself earlier?" this caught him off guard and now he'd have to find a way out of it, he desperatly tried to think of a lie that would suffice but came up with nothing. 'I can't lie to her. I'll just have to tell her the truth.' Tails thought in defeat, but as he was about to confess his feelings to her Sonic announced "We're here!" he let out a sigh of relief that was quiet enough as to not be heard. Cream opened the door and the first thing she noticed was, "Cosmo!" Cream ran forewards and gave her a welcome back hug, when she let go Tails explained how Cosmo had come back through the seed. After they visited the rest of their friends Tails and Cosmo returned home as she decided that's where she wanted to live, and Tails was more than happy to accept. "Hey Cosmo, can I ask you something?" Tails said to her as they got ready for bed, "Sure, anything at all Tails." she replied, he was nervous about what her answer would be but asked anyways.

"Cosmo, do you remember earlier when I'd gotten hit by that Chaos Emerald and I was unconcious?" she nodded and Tails continued, "Well, I had the choice to either stay with my parents or come back here but that's less important. Anyways when I talked to your mother sh-" Cosmo gasped in suprise when she heard this, "Did she tell you that...I have special feelings for you?" she asked. Tails nodded and finished his question with, "I just want to know what those feelings are, could you tell me please?" Cosmo stuttered several times trying to tell him and she was also blushing madly, but finally she said "Tails, those feelings are ones of...well...l-love." Tails froze right there and when he regained himself he said, "R-Really? You l-love me?" Cosmo nodded and looked away, expecting him to not return her feelings. So she was suprised when Tails said to her, "I can't believe it because...well...I love you too."

Cosmo gasped in suprise, "Y-You do? But why?" Tails began to explain to her that he'd loved her since the very beginning and over time he realized what the feeling he had was, "And on the day I shot the cannon, you couldn't hear it but I shouted that I loved you." he finished. Cosmo threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, Tails then did the bravest thing he'd ever done. To signify he truly loved her he suddenly, without warning, kissed Cosmo on the lips. Tails had a mix of emotions going through him then, some of joy and others of nervousness for this new experience he felt. When they broke the embrace they said at the same time, "I love you." Tails and Cosmo finished getting ready for bed and went to the bedroom, the two young lovers climbed into the bed together and gave each other a quick kiss goodnight before falling asleep, dreaming of each other through the long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Tails slowly opened his eyes to see the face of his beloved, "Heh, she's even more beautiful while sleeping. Who knew?" he silently said as to not wake her. He then thought of something, surely it got cramped in the small bed and he had no doubt she would appreciate something bigger. "That's what i'm gonna do for her, just to show how much I really love her." he declared, after giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek he left the room and went downstairs. "Okay, first things first. Brekfast." he went over to the cubord and opened it, after pulling out a box of cereal he used his other hand to get the milk from the fridge. "Okay...great, i'm stuck." he admitted, he'd forgotten he couldn't carry all those things at once and now had both hands full without the ability to get a bowl. Then an idea hit him, he used his left tail to open the cabinet and his right to get the bowl, soon after placing it on the counter. "Okay then, now all I need to do is-OH COME ON!" he shouted as he accidentally spilled the milk on his fur, and those who knew Tails well enough knew he couldn't stand his fur being a mess unless it was intended.

"I guess i'll go take a shower then." he began to walk up the stairs while noticing something, the bedroom door was closed and he'd left it open when he woke up, "Cosmo's probbably up then." he guessed. Tails found his way to the bathroom door and heard something he didn't expect, running water. "Cosmo are you in he-AHH!" "AH!" Tails and Cosmo both screamed because of Tails' sudden enrance, but for different reasons. He blushed redder than ever and turned around as Cosmo used the shower curtain to hide herself from the neck down, "S-Sorry Cosmo, I didn't know you were in here I swear!" he said defensively while beginning to leave, "It's okay Tails, you didn't know and i'm just glad it was only you." she replied while he left. Tails shut the door behind him and went downstairs to try and use the sink's faucet for his shower instead. As he took his so called 'shower', Tails couldn't stop thinking he'd offended Cosmo in some way, "What if she was just saying that, she probbably hates me now." soon after he finished his shower he checekd on the cereal he'd forgotten about, ruined. "Ugh! This has to be the worst day ever!" his voice echoed through the house halls and Cosmo heard this.

Tails placed the bowl of cereal in the sink and turned around, immediatly bumping into Cosmo, "Oh hi Cosmo. W-What are you doing done with your shower so early?" he asked. "Well I heard you scream that you were having the worst day ever so I came down to check and see what had happened." Tails explained what had happened and Cosmo simply said, "It's okay. You want to have me make brekfast instead?" he looked at her in confusion and eventually nodded, Cosmo told him to go sit down on the couch so he did. "I wonder if anything's on?" Tails picked up the remote and turned on his TV, immediatly seeing the news headline.

"WHAT!?" Cosmo heard this and finished as quick as she could, she walked out and unfortunately tripped on a loose cord that was connected to a lamp. She fell forewards and the lamp shatterd onto the ground as Cosmo landed on Tails' lap, "You okay?" he asked, forgetting about the lamp entirely. She nodded and looked at the headline as well, it said '**Eggman RETIRED, peace restored?'** "He retired!?" they both exclaimed in unison, "But why?" Cosmo asked. "It's probbably some kind of trick so we'll be off-guard when he attacks." Tails explained to her.

Tails and Cosmo went into the kitchen and enjoyed brekfast together, Tails however couldn't take his eyes off her as he was that madly in love with her. "You know you're beautiful when you sleep, right?" he told her. She blushed crimson aftre hearing this and said, "R-Really? You think that?" "Oh I don't just think that, it's a fact." he continued, causing her to blush even more. Tails got up from the table and walked over to her, "You wanna go see what this whole 'retired' thing is about?" she nodded and Tails took her to his workshop in the Mystic Ruins where he kept his vehicles. Upon entering you could see the X Tornado, a blue biplane called the Tornado 2, and an unfinished frame in the back. "Well, which one do you wanna take?" he asked her, Cosmo thought long and hard until she eventually decided. "That one." she pointed at the Tornado 2 and Tails took her hand, "Let's go." he said while helping her into the passenger seat.

Tails himself got into the front seat and opened the garage door to reveal a runway lined with palm trees and a beautiful view of the ocean, the plane's engine started and they flew off over the sea. "Hey Tails? When did you build this?" Cosmo asked as they flew, "Oh, a long time before I met you. It was my first plane powered by a Chaos Emerald." he explained the plane's history until they flew over a wrecked ship covered in rust from the ocean. "Is that Eggman's logo?" she pointed at the faded logo on the ship's side, sure enough it was. "Oh this is the Egg Carrier, me and Sonic faced this thing in the plane you're riding in right now." Tails explained as they passed the massive airship. They arrived at Eggman's base after ten more minutes of flying, luckily the base didn't open fire and they landed safely, "Now let's see what this is all about, shall we?" Tails asked.

They entered the base without a problem, Cosmo was becoming more scared by the second and grabbed his hand out of instinct. "Tails, I wonder if he's just waiting for us to come in. I want to leave." she said, Tails looked over at her and reassured her with, "It's okay Cosmo, he won't be able to get us anyways because if he tries we'll be out the door and into the sky just like that." he snapped his fingers to show her just how fast he meant. They eventually found Eggman in his control room reading a magazine about good vacation spots, "Eggman. What are you planning this time!?" Tails demanded while Cosmo held onto him tightly. The fat man replied with, "To go on vacation, i'm getting too old for this kind of stuff." he flipped another page and motioned for them to go away, which they did and couldn't hear him say, "Everything's going perfectly, soon i'll activate my newest plan and this one shall NOT fail."

"Tails, I think Eggman was lying. It's just not like him to retire like that." Cosmo told her, hopefully soon to be, boyfriend. "Cosmo I don't believe him either. He's definately up to something but I can't figure out what." he replied as they flew back to Tails' workshop, about twenty minutes later they arrived and went back to the house. "So Cosmo, what do you want to do today?" Tails asked the young seedrian, "Oh, um...I don't really know Tails. I was going to go for a walk and you could do what you want." she replied while walking over to the door, "Okay. See ya later Cosmo!" he shouted back as she left the house.

Cosmo walked along the path until she came to the top of a hill, it was overlooking the rolling hills of the region of the planet. "Maybe he'd like to go on a picnic sometime, I really like being with him." "Who, are you!?"


End file.
